A hint of doubt
by Alex Fisher
Summary: At the brink of losing everything and dating Tea Yugi finds that he has feelings for what he calls his guardian and new neighbor!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY YUGIOH BUT THE PLOT IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review and tell me what you think……………………

CHAPTER ONE- a hint of doubt

It was the smell in the air that made the slightest recovery towards a broken body. Having lived life knowing that they were wanted made the feeling of a warm embrace that much better. Lying close together as if space was limited they held one another passionately locked together.

This moment was too precious to give up and they weren't going to start now. They needed each other too much to care who are what saw!

"Yugi promise me that you will be truthful to me no matter what happens" Tea's voice was almost faint as she lied breathing heavily right beside the one innocent form that couldn't so much as get a single word into their conversation.

Silence swept over them and it was in that moment that Yugi had realized that Tea had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but blush to her his face igniting into a deep burgundy as he slid his frail body out of her grasp.

As quietly as he could he slipped out of the room finding him in the kitchen. Things were scattered about the floor and the cabinets were turned about flooding the room with dishes. He had almost forgotten that his grandfather was doing some spring cleaning and as guiltless as he could he carried himself out the door retreating to the only place where he could think and get his mind away from troubles.

Not but a few seconds did the clouds start to roll their masses out of the sky's reaching hands. They glazed the mountains in the deep horizon as they kissed goodbye to the setting sun that was now going to depart the light and cast darkness throughout the land, something which Yugi found pleasing.

It was almost like his second half. His darker appealing side would show but for some reason he still felt as if a part of him was missing. Almost like he wasn't whole, and this slightly displeased him.

He knew he was different ever since he found out that he had survived and his parents didn't. This tore at his heart knowing that they could have been a happy family but the dream had past and it was never going to be the same.

Tears clung to his eyelashes as he found himself faintly shaking. It was almost unusual for him to be acting this way but he knew he only got to be like this when night had corroded its way into his spirit.

It was like an infection waiting for the weakness to show and at that moment all doubt and all guilt exploded leaving him helpless on the floor gripping to the wooden bench for his dear life.

No matter how much he tried to hold back it all came pouring out like a river untamed. It was something out of his control and he had prior knowledge that told his body that he was alone…………………………………….so very alone! Almost to the brink that nobody would come and save him.

Night passed through his inoffensive body giving him the feeling that he wasn't happy. That he was never going to be happy unless he knew that someone was there to guide him.

It only took a matter of a couple of seconds before Yugi ran as fast as his heart could carry him pleading for his life as he ran across the dock not stopping for a brief moment launching himself into the depths of what torture the water would bring him.

Landing with the strength of a fallen cannon Yugi sank feeling the water slowly enter his mouth trying to suffocate any chances of Yugi breathing.

The water scorched his back like a thousand iced needles that began to numb any feeling of warmth left.

But it wasn't the end for a steaming touch of fire draped its whole entire flesh trying to cover whatever skin was exposed. It was a joyous feeling that the heavens had heard his prayer and sent him an angel.

Yugi knew there was no other explanation and the last thing he saw were crimson eyes that spoke a thousand words to him telling him that he was going to be alright and that he wasn't alone.

Not in a world where chance was waiting outside the door. Waiting to be lured into someone who was given the chance but he knew right then and there that chance had came to him giving him his guardian he had pleaded for, for so many years. And now he was in front of him, standing only a few feet away but not enough strength to open heavy eyelids to see.

It was torture but he wanted to be sure that this stranger was going to be by his side when he woke.

And silence was all that remained as the shadows crowed in the distance leading him to believe that this was the end……………………………..

0.0 I dunno what do you all think about this one?! Is it going anywhere please give me your honest opinion so I know what to write for the next chapter.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY YUGIOH BUT THE PLOT IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review and tell me what you think……………………

CHAPTER Two –Feeling Refreshed

Wet kisses were being pounded into Yugi's flesh. He was startled by this but when he opened his eyes he found that he was in his bed. He couldn't understand for the life of him why he was there but the thought passed when his grandpa ran to his side.

"YUGI YOU ARE AWAKE!"

It was a joyous feeling that crept up in the bottom of his stomach but he knew that the only thing that remained were those deep crimson eyes.

(My Guardian) He thought smiling inwardly trying not to alarm anyone of what he was thinking.

"Yugi you really scared the hell out of us with that stunt you pulled. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?! I would have helped you!" Tea's voice had a tone that was full of regret and anger but Yugi knew that she was just enraged by Yugi's attempt of so-called suicide.

He never understood why Tea had now been so protective of him. It made him feel so low knowing that he wasn't the one doing these things.

"Yugi you should really be thankful for that man who had saved your life! I hope you do not mind but I had invited him to dinner because he is our new neighbor!"

Yugi suddenly choked to the words that escaped his grandfather's lips.

"Are you serious?! I have to tell them how much they saved me!!!!!!!!! Oh you will not believe what hope they have given me!"

"Yugi relax you need to get better first before you go anywhere" and with that he nodded to Tea and he disappeared to repeat his work down at the shop.

"Yugi your grandpa is right you need to rest, and besides Yugi I want you and I to communicate with each other. I am always here if you need help so please come to me next time before you do the unthinkable" She then pulled her slender body up beside the bed to nuzzle Yugi with kisses of Love and deep passion.

"I love you and do not want to lose you" and she too walked out of the room to stop herself from messing up Yugi's rest.

(I wonder who they were?! But I can't seem to get those eyes out of my head……………… I know when I get better I will go and take a better look at them……………………… MY GUARDIAN)

There were no other thoughts in his head before he drifted into what seemed like an eternity rest.

THERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHATCHA THINK.


End file.
